


Социализация

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Gen, expressive conversation over coffee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Сонёль хотел создать идеальный вебтун, Мёнсу должен был хотеть социализироваться, а Сонджон сначала хотел остановить Сонёля, но потом решил просто получать удовольствие.
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Социализация

\- Ты вообще знаешь, кто друг Дону? Автор «Лукизма»! – Сонёль экспрессивно размахивал руками, чуть не снеся со стола стакан с кофе. – Представляешь, сколько он денег зашибает?

\- Нет, и не понимаю, зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, - Сонджон лишь равнодушно пожал плечами и на всякий случай взял свой стакан в руки. – Это здорово, что у Дону есть успешный друг, но как это относится ко мне?

\- Сонджон, – Сонёль серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты отлично рисуешь. Я могу генерировать идеи. Давай делать вебтун вместе?

Сонджон вздохнул. Сонёль, конечно, был тем ещё генератором идей, но практичностью они никогда не отличались – вспомнить хотя бы тот раз, когда он решил завести домашнюю обезьяну, и из этого не вышло совершенно ничего хорошего – так что и к этой идее своего давнего товарища он не испытывал ничего, кроме скепсиса.

\- У тебя есть хоть какой-то сюжет, который можно использовать? – и всё же Сонджону не хотелось резко обрубать другу крылья, и он понадеялся, что удастся быстро навести его на мысль, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет.

\- Нет, – честно и ничуть не демонстрируя следы сомнения в своих силах признался Сонёль. – Но я легко всё придумаю. Мне просто нужен главный герой! Найду героя – и сразу сюжет попрёт!

Сонджон расслабился: герой на этого друга с неба не свалится точно, а не найдя никакого героя за следующие пять минут, Сонёль точно забудет об этой идее и переключится на что-нибудь другое – хочется надеяться, менее безумное. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Сонёль, начав оглядывать кафе, почти сразу воскликнул:

\- Нашёл!

Сонджон проследил за его взглядом. Сонёль смотрел на парня, который сидел через несколько столов от них, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, но при этом умудряясь не замечать, что на него начали пялиться. Парень выглядел странным, но был действительно очень красивым – Сонджон бы даже мог присвистнуть, но свистеть – прерогатива Сонёля (и возможно в этом кроется одна из причин, почему у него вечно нет денег).

\- Хорошо… – с подозрением протянул Сонджон. – И какой же с ним прёт сюжет?

\- Смотри, – с энтузиазмом начал Сонёль. – Он красивый, как настоящая знаменитость! Пусть будет айдолом! Но он так смотрит по сторонам… Наверняка ему есть, что скрывать! Вроде обычно айдолы скрывают каких-нибудь девушек на стороне или спонсоров, но это слишком скучно, этому лицу нужна тайна покруче! Он ждёт кого-то? Вполне возможно, так оглядываются не только что-то скрывая, но и кого-то ожидая. Но у него впереди не какое-нибудь романтическое свидание, а… новое задание, потому что на самом деле он секретный агент, готовый вот-вот приступить к новому расследованию! Но его информатор по очередному делу запаздывает, и именно поэтому он так волнуется: всё идёт не по плану, а ему пора не только приступать к этой работе, но и готовиться к новому концерту! Удастся ли ему соединить две жизни: секретного агента, который должен быть в тени, и айдола, который всегда на виду, удастся ли одолеть злодея и подготовить идеальное выступление для верных поклонниц? Узнаем в конце сезона!

\- Вау, – хоть и безэмоционально, но искренне восхитился Сонджон. – А если каждый сезон придумывать нового злодея, можно тянуть это до бесконечности, – глаза Сонёля заблестели от похвалы, мол, видишь, я могу придумать что-то стоящее, и Сонджон поспешил добавить. – Но герой пока кажется плоским. Он должен быть живее, человечнее. Сможешь?

Сонёль было нахмурился от этой «ложки дёгтя», но тут же просиял.

\- Просто спросим совета у нашего прототипа! – сказал он и немедленно встал из-за стола.

Сонджон затаил дыхание: Сонёль собирался позориться, и Сонджон, как настоящий друг, не хотел пропустить ни единого мгновения этого представления.

\- Привет! Я хочу сделать про тебя вебтун! – Сонёль был достаточно громким, чтобы Сонджон мог его слышать, а не только наблюдать за паникой в глазах его собеседника – и невозмутимо продолжал говорить. – Меня зовут Ли Сонёль, я пока что пишу, где придётся, но скоро стану автором самого популярного в Корее вебтуна, а ты будешь моим героем! Расскажи о себе!

Парень говорил гораздо тише Сонёля, поэтому его слов Сонджон не услышал, но Сонёль всё равно его тут же перебил.

\- А, стой, погоди! Думаю, Сонджону тоже надо тебя послушать! Сонджон! – Сонёль обернулся и замахал рукой. Сонджону захотелось предпринять попытку мимикрировать под фикус, но, понимая её провальность, он лишь улыбнулся и, не забыв свой кофе, тоже пересел за чужой стол, поздоровавшись кивком головы. – Это Ли Сонджон, он будет тебя рисовать. Итак, рассказывай!

\- Я… Ким Мёнсу, – неуверенно представился их будущий прототип айдола-спецагента, переводя взгляд с одного Ли Сона на другого. – Я… люблю аниме.

\- Отлично! – бросился делать заметки в телефоне Сонёль. – Среди аудитории вебтунов немало тех, кто также любит аниме и мангу, и общий интерес поможет им почувствовать в главном герое родственную душу, каким бы идеальным он ни был. А знание японского поможет ему и как айдолу с продвижением в Японии, и как агенту с международными миссиями!

\- Ещё… у меня есть кот. Его зовут Бёль…

\- Кот, не кошка? – перебил Сонёль.

\- Кот, – повторил Мёнсу твёрже. – Самец русской голубой. Он очень игривый и активный, по характеру больше похож на щенка, чем на кота.

\- Великолепно, у героя будет компаньон! Все любят парней с животными, а очевидно женское имя у кота мужского пола добавит герою загадочности! – продолжил записывать Сонёль. – Расскажи ещё про своих друзей!

\- У меня есть два друга. Они… встречаются друг с другом.

\- Оба парни? – уточнил Сонджон, и после неуверенного кивка Мёнсу и недоумевающего взгляда Сонёля пояснил. – Я просто подумал, что BL – это популярно, будет много читательниц, – и, заметив, как загорелись глаза Сонёля, тут же добавил. – Но ты же об этом ничего знаешь, так что не выйдет. Не начнёшь же ты с Мёнсу целоваться, чтобы понять, что его любовный интерес чувствует.

\- Да могу с тобой, тебя найти проще! – ничуть не смутился Сонёль. – Но иногда это будете делать вы двое, потому что мне нужно смотреть со стороны, чтобы лучше представить некоторые сцены. Хотя, Сонджон, нам же с Мёнсу в любом случае надо будет тебе позировать, чтобы облегчить процесс рисования сцен с романтикой. Поработаем! – Сонджон молча поставил стакан на стол, окончательно теряя всякую надежду переключить Сонёля с этой идеи. Его рабочий запал только разгорался. – В айдол-группах же всегда есть фансервис, да? Пусть его любовным интересом будет одногруппник, рабочий фансервис с которым перерос во что-то большее. Когда-нибудь можно будет ещё добавить сцену, в которой этот одногруппник попадёт к злодеям, а потом наш герой драматично его спасает, и в процессе ему придётся открыть свою тайну только ему, что лишь углубит их связь! Это будет отличная любовная линия!

\- Нужно ещё, – вдруг подал голос Мёнсу. Сонёль и Сонджон удивлённо посмотрели на него, и он, кажется, смутился, но всё же продолжил мысль. – В аниме… В аниме у таких героев целые гаремы. Кажется, в сёнен-ае… То есть в BL это не так распространено, но всё равно герою нужна ещё одна любовная линия, нужен как минимум любовный треугольник.

\- Боже, я тебя расцелую! – восторженно прошептал Сонёль и тут же принялся с новой силой строчить заметки в телефоне. – Мёнсу, ты официально повышен с прототипа до консультанта по сюжетным линиям! А второй любовный интерес нашего героя должен быть из его второй жизни, из мира спецагентов и секретных заданий. Например… Коллега по цеху? Напарник. Или специалист по оружию, который провожает на очередные задания, снабжая крутыми примочками.

\- Или злодей, – Сонджон и сам не понял, как втянулся в это настолько, чтобы предлагать идеи. – Его в любом случае будут шипперить с его врагом, почему бы это не использовать?

\- Гениально! – пальцы Сонёля просто летали над экраном смартфона. – Сонджон, тебя тоже расцелую! А где-нибудь ближе к концу истории можно будет устроить злодею арку искупления, и вообще надо прописать его парнем с серой моралью, чтобы его могли и ненавидеть, и оправдывать, отчаянно желая, чтобы они с героем остались вместе! И где-то им точно придётся объединить усилия, чтобы одолеть ещё большее зло! Или на протяжении всей истории он может где-то за кулисами помогать герою побеждать других плохих ребят – не столько из добрых побуждений, сколько потому что это будет и в его интересах тоже! И в итоге получится такое, «часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо», понимаете? Так, и ещё, Мёнсу, ты же говорил, что у тебя есть друзья, и они встречаются, так? Они очаровательные?

\- Да?.. – неуверенно ответил Мёнсу. – Да, пожалуй, очаровательные.

\- Прекрасно! Спишем с них друзей главного героя, которые также будут очаровательной второстепенной парой! Многие любят второстепенных героев больше, чем главных, так что их обязательно надо сделать харизматичными! Итак! – Сонёль выдохнул, окинул взглядом Сонджона и Мёнсу, а затем снова посмотрел в записи в своём телефоне. – Какие мы молодцы и сколько всего придумали! Так, Мёнсу, давай-ка свои контакты! – Мёнсу послушно продиктовал номер телефона, на который Сонёль тут же сбросил гудок. – Теперь твоя задача – быть на связи! Ну и можешь ещё подумать, что бы такого рассказать про себя и про своих друзей, чтобы я мог сделать из вас более живых и ярких персонажей! А ты, Сонджон, можешь начинать делать наброски персонажей, как минимум главного героя! Ну а мне нужно обмозговать всё то, что мы уже обсудили, и начать прорабатывать конкретные сюжетные линии! Всем спасибо, все отлично поработали, я с вами ещё свяжусь! – и на этом Сонёль покинул своих новообретённых соавтора-художника и прототипа-консультанта.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Мёнсу, – Сонджон решил не доводить до неловкого молчания и начал прощаться сразу. – Если Сонёль будет где-то переходить черту, пожалуйста, не обижайся – просто когда он захвачен какой-то идеей, ни о чём другом не думает. Но если тебе будет некомфортно, не терпи, ставь его на место, он поймёт. И я хотел бы обнадёжить, что насчёт поцелуев Сонёль шутил, но, зная его… В общем, морально готовься. До новых встреч! – и, поклонившись, Сонджон тоже ушёл.

Сонджон всё ещё не думал, что Сонёля хватит, чтобы действительно довести всю эту затею с вебтуном до конца, но, что ж, по крайней мере, это обещало быть чем-то весёлым. К тому же у Сонджона, как Сонёль прекрасно знал, тоже сейчас не было работы, и он перебивался случайными подработками где придётся, поэтому у него было и время рисовать, и мотивация постараться, чтобы затея выгорела. И даже если его не покидали сомнения, Сонджон решил: он в деле!

А Мёнсу решил, что на этом его миссия выполнена, и тоже поспешил вернуться домой.

Дома мурлыкал Бёль, а компьютер манил к себе приятным голубоватым светом экрана, и Мёнсу не видел веских поводов покидать своё уютное жилище, но у Сонгю и Ухёна на этот счёт было другое мнение. Они искренне переживали, что их друг находится в четырёх стенах целыми сутками, и всеми силами старались это исправить. Для этого они время от времени вытаскивали Мёнсу с собой куда-нибудь, но в итоге они просто практически всё время миловались прямо перед его салатом. Мёнсу, конечно, очень любил своих друзей и считал их прекрасной парой, но за годы отношений они разучились не флиртовать друг с другом каждые пять секунды, и рядом с ними двумя Мёнсу всё же чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Ещё они пытались уговорить Мёнсу найти работу, но у него свой сайт по аниме, которым он слишком занят, и доходов с рекламы на нём вполне хватает на оплату счетов, доставку курочки и уход за Бёлем, так что идея искать работу ради какого-то там общения с людьми его не прельстила. Затем Ухён предлагал найти единомышленников среди посетителей сайта и встречаться с ними, но и это не удалось: Мёнсу категорически не хотел никому писать первым, а также нигде не писал комментариев сам, чтобы с ним могли пообщаться другие. В итоге после того, как Мёнсу в очередной раз месяц не выходил из дома, Сонгю безапелляционно заявил, что ему надо социализироваться, и поставил условие: сидеть в кафе и общаться со всеми, кто подойдёт; за целый день в обществе людей Мёнсу была обещана фигурка Сакуры их «Cardcaptor Sakura», а если он ещё и нормально с кем-то познакомится, то и Керберос в придачу. И вот, прежде чем включить очередной тайтл, Мёнсу отправил Сонгю в мессенджере небольшой отчёт:

_«Хён, я познакомился с двумя ребятами»_

_«Кажется, один из них собирается со мной целоваться»_

_«И второй вроде тоже»_

_«И ещё они друг с другом»_

_«В общем, социализация – это забавно. С тебя два Кербероса»_


End file.
